


Summer

by misacherry



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Greg house is always an asshole, Implied Sexual Content, LITERALLY, M/M, Mention of Cuddy, Song fic, Song: summertime in paris, Summer, wilson is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: It’s kinda hot in here huh?





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has nothing to do with the song, I just liked the vibes.  
> Also, my first House MD fic!

_Summertime is meant to fall in love_

**“Turn the damn AC on would you Wilson?”**

_I could fall asleep or stare in your eyes_

**The oncologist made a sigh as he made his way to grab the remote.**

_You're right by my side_

**“Any minute now Cuddy’s gonna come in with her shirt slightly buttoned off, cleavage everywhere.”**

_Summertime is meant to fall in love_

**Wilson couldn’t help but outed a small laugh.**

_I wrote you a poem for your surprise_

**“So, office sex?”**

_It’s right by your side_

**“House...”**

**“Is that a no? I know you-”**

**“My office, not yours.”**

**House _loves_ the summer.**


End file.
